Up Against The Wall
by Demonic Reivun
Summary: Summer Camp. Sure it may sound fun, but not when you're forced to room with a couple of boys who are out to get you in more ways then one. Draco x Ron , Blaise x Seamus Slash, AU.
1. I

**Title: **Up Against The Wall

**Authoress: **Demonic Reivun

**Warning: **This is a _boy x boy _fiction. If you do not like that fact, please leave. You had your warning.

**Notes: **This fiction doesn't revolve around magic at all. It is a Alternated Universe based on the characters from Harry Potter.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter. J.K.Rowling is the owner.

The initial story plot was incorporated from a book called Raw, by Scott Monk.

**Pairings: **Ron x Draco, Seamus x Blaise. Occasional Ron x Draco x Seamus x Blaise.

**Summery: **Molly decides to surprised Ron by sending him to Summer Camp. However, it turns out to be more like Hell as he find himself roomed with a couple of boys who just loves to hurt him. Ron x Draco, Seamus x Blaise

* * *

** Up Against The Wall**  
By Demonic Reivun

* * *

_Summer camp……. Summer Camp! What? _Did he hear it right?

He looked back at his mother in utter horror who could only beamed back at her son with even more enthusiasm. "Hogwarts Summer Camp. I know you'll love it there. It has all the facilities that you'll enjoy and more."

Ron started slowly as it was usually the best tactics in these situations. "Summer Camp? Ma I do-"

"You'll be able to meet new people, build strong friendships-"

"But Summer Camp mum?!" Screw the tactics, act desperate!

"I'm sorry dear, is there something the matter?" Molly stopped short as she looked her son over who was flailing his arms above his head in hopes to catch her attention.

"Yes, I think there bloody well _is_ something the matter." Ron yelled in a rather hushed tone. One did not raise their voice over the mother in this family, it usually concluded in a rather resounding loud and painful slap. "Summer Camp? I'm not five okay, I _do_ know how to socialize if that's what you seem to be worrying about here."

"Don't be silly, Ronald. Of course you're not five. You are going to be eighteen soon, you are far from a child." She smiled warmly and lunged forward to grab Ron in a tight hug while the teen flailed his arms helplessly once more. "But you will always be my little Ronnie-baby-kins, wont you?"

"Mum will yo-" He tried to push her off. "Ma! Let go, you're ruining my hair!"

She laughed heartwarmingly as she let go of him and fixed up his hair for him by patting it down. "You're still going." There was firmness to her tone now that Ron knew there really was no point in arguing anymore. "I have already paid for the five months duration, and you leave tomorrow."

"_What!_"

* * *

When he had meant that he wanted a holiday after high school, he wasn't expecting this. 

The large country house in front of him smiled cheerily down upon him but Ron knew better, he knew better for the fact that, inside that warm smile was a set of large sharp jaws awaiting…. awaiting for him to submit. Glancing back behind him with a look of hope and perhaps apology for whatever it might have been to piss off his mother this badly to have him treated this way. But there was no luck what so ever, because his mother was already easily a few miles away, driving back down the dusty road to which will take another more few more hours to reach main road. He couldn't help but feel abandoned.

Squaring his shoulders and turning back to the face the slaughter house before him, he gulped down and picked up his large, heavy carry-bag and slug it over his shoulder and started to stagger towards his new prison, each step being dragged deliberately in hopes never having to reach it. Unfortunately, no more then ten minutes was he already at the front door, attentively pushing down on the handle and the door swung wide open away from him on its own accord. "H-Hello?" It's a house for God's sake, it wasn't like it is haunted, so stop acting like a whimp!

A tall woman stopped on her way towards a destination and turned to look at Ron with a surprised look marring her rather stoic features. "Oh, hello there, can I help you?" Ron winced at the amount of forced sugary sweetness that was pressed into that sentence.

"Erm…" Ron looked down to his right pocket and started to fish out a piece of paper his mother had handed to him and he unraveled from its scrunched up state. "My mother just dropped me off here and-"

"Ah, I see. What's your name then?" She asked politely with a warm smile. Ron would bet a hundred bucks that she forced it.

"Ronald Weasley."

"Ah yes. Your mother rang a few hours ago to tell us that she'll be dropping you off today." The lady turn around and started to make her way towards the kitchen again, leaving Ron to wonder what the hell was he supposed to do, stay where he was or to follow. He didn't have to decide for long because soon after, the lady popped her head around the corner and simply just said. "Won't be a moment, dear."

Sighing irritably, he leaned against the wall behind him and hitched his bag higher on his shoulder. '_Maybe it won't be that bad'._ He let him self hope as he stuffed the paper back into his pocket. With his eyes closed and arms folded, the redhead attempted to try and get back some sleep he had lost due to waking up early of having to come here. He could have slept in the car if his mother hadn't gone on and on about how much _fun_ he was going to be having. Oh yeees. This was fuuuun alright. Look at him, not even five minutes in and he was already falling asleep. As his mind started to slip away into darkness, he was suddenly jerked out of it violently as doors shut close roughly revving the teenager out of his trance. A rumbled of laughter could be heard coming from the direction of the main entry and Ron closed his eyes tighter, choosing to ignoring them. If he didn't see them, they won't see him. Simple.

"Aye Drake! Look at 'is 'ittle fing." Brows narrowed down as dark blue eyes opened and moved its gaze to a group of trio boys and realized that they weren't at all ignoring him like he was doing so to them and what's more, they were talking about him, bugger. He raised his brow at the person who had his finger pointed at him and nearly growled under his breath. The sandy haired boy who was maybe a few centimeters shorter than him grinned with delight very much looking as though he had found a new toy to play with. And _he_ had the nerve to call **him**_ little_. "We 'ave fresh meat on the farm, that's wot we 'ave 'ere."

Ron glared at the short male not at all liking the way he was being addressed too. Clutching onto his bag tighter, he turned around in hopes of walking away silently and to ignore them but unfortunately when he turned around, he was faced with a pair of arms crossed and he looked up slowly to see an amused grin flashing off white teeth. "And _where _do you think you're going? You haven't introduced your self to us yet, we were only trying to be polite and welcome you to Hogwarts."

Ron backed away from the olive tanned boy in alarm, though such emotions were not shown on his features. The said boy only chuckled and unfolded his arms to run a hand through long black hair that was messily hanging around his face. "What's the matter? Afraid?"

"No." Ron snapped, clearly trying to show these boys that he wasn't the least bit intimidated nor was he going to give in to their bullying. "I'd rather you all leave alone."

"What if we don't want to?" Drawled the voice of the last person to speak, turning to face him, Ron threw him a glare as he back up against the wall facing all three males. The blonde haired boy in front of him smirked as he leered down on Ron, using his slightly taller frame to size up the red head. The tallest of the three stood round to his left, with his arms crossed again still bearing that amused grin and the smallest of the trio bounced on his heels in excitement. "All we were trying to do is to be polite and say 'Hello', snapping back at us was very rude, don't you think so boys?"

"I reckon 'e ought ta be put in 'is place." The sandy haired boy said as he rubbed his hands together making Ron show some alarm in his eyes. 'In his place?'

"What shall we do with the little man?" Ron flinched his attention back to the tallest man and for some unknown reason his mind decided to tell him that it had processed the man's accent to be that of Italian. Great, next it was going to tell him that the smallest male's accent was Scottish…. '_Aw bugger, geez, thanks for helping me out here brain.'_

"I think you should all bugger off and leave me alone!" Shouted Ron suddenly as he finally snapped back to reality and moved forward to push his way through the three when the blonde suddenly grabbed Ron by the shoulders tightly and slammed him against the wall causing the redhead to cry out suddenly. His bag fell off his shoulder and the long haired teen kicked it away to the side and Ron cursed out after having his head recoiled against the hard brick wall. "What is your fucking proble-" The red-head had the wind punched out of his lungs and then he immediately gasped as he felt the closed fist slammed hard into his ribs again. Forcing his eyes open, he glared into cloudy grey orbs and coughed out. "You miserable … fucks."

"Why, thank you." A sadistic grin was flashed, showing off pearly white teeth before Ron was punched hard in the gut again. "Learn to hold your tongue next time. We don't want people teaching the little ones bag language around here."

Sharp clicks of heel tapped shoes were heard clacking away, coming nearer and louder on the hard wood floor and the echoing across the room seemed to intensify making all four boys freeze for some reason. Immediately all three males backed away from the redheads form and simply started to walk away, sniggering and chuckling as they rounded the corner and probably passed who ever it was that had been nearing by. "Morning McGonagall."

"Morning boys…" Came a sharp response as another tall female stepped around the turn; she was dress in very formal clothing and was maybe in her late fifties? Sixties maybe? How ever old she was, she certainly didn't look happy as she folded her arms looking down at Ron who was slumped on the floor, propped against the wall, eyes shutting now and looking as if he had just fallen asleep and was bored by her presence. "Mr. Weasley?"

"What?" The teen croaked at he looked up at her and received a glare. He cleared his throat in embarrassment and shifted to sit up, ignoring the urge to groan out as a sharp tweak tugged inside him rather painfully. "Sorry. Yes, that's me."

"That's better. I don't tolerate people with horrid manners." She smiled somewhat crudely at the boy and turned to walk down the hall. "This way, I'll show you to your room."

'_Maybe it won't be so bad after all, seriously, what was I thinking...'_

* * *

**End Chapter  
**

* * *


	2. II

"This is your room. Number five."

Ron stopped short, took a good look around and raised a brow. The place was a mess! Torn bed-sheets, papers, pens and boxers shorts and every little knick knack littered the floor. He looked back at McGonagall with a look of horror. "You're joking right?"

"No Mr. Weasley, I do not joke." McGonagall said with a straight face.

"Who are the other blokes?"

"Pardon?"

"_The other blokes?_" Ron pressed harder.

McGonagall pursed her lips before answering. "Seamus Finnigan, Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy. Your beds already been made. There are spare sheets in the linen closet down the hall from here. Any questions? Good."

"No wait, I have a couple." Ron asked as he dropped his bag and kicked it into the room before following the caretaker out. "Are they good sorts?"

"Who? The boys?" She raised a brow at him.

"Yeah."

"Well, they're not to bad. Caused me a little trouble, but you'll get used to them." She said calmly as she turned near a corner and pointed into the room they had just wandered in. "This is the dinning room. Here you will have breakfast at eight in the morning, lunch at twelve thirty and dinner at seven in the evening. If you are late, you miss out."

"Alright." Ron said simply as he looked around. The place was big, with at least twenty round plastic tables with plastic four chairs around each. Each table had a number marked into the middle. In each corner there sat a long rectangular wooden table, with baskets labeling the different cutlery and stood there salt and pepper shakers and bottles of different sauces. There was also three big tumblers labeled with Orange Juice, Water and Milk.

"Everyday, three tables will be picked in order of the list up there on the white board. They will be responsible for cleaning up and helping the kitchen hand. Everyone must have their share of help around here. You are required to sit in the same numbered table as your room, but if you must be seated somewhere else, it is allowed, but please refrain from moving too much."

Ron nodded as he then followed McGonagall pass through the lot of tables towards the end of the room where they exited through a door into the hallway. At the end, was another door and McGonagall pushed it opened, and Ron had to raise a hand to cover his eyes from the harsh light that splashed into the dimmed hall. It was then he realized they were outside and he quickly followed McGonagall down the stairs where she was already making her way towards a large red barn. It's large doors were already opened and the two stepped in. Ron noticed that a few people were already sitting inside.

"This is the barn house, or the common room if you'd like." McGonagall stated as she placed her hand on her hips. "I do not want any eating in here and I want to keep it clean. I do not allow any fights or brawling in here either. Understood?"

"Yes miss." Ron said as he took in the fact that the place seemed to be separated into a lot of four different colours along with four different types of banners. The red and gold one which was situated in the far right corner bore the banner with a ferocious looking lion. The opposite, was in the near left corner, was a rich green and silver, bearing the banner of a snake, curling around it self in an intimidating way. The far left corner was coloured in black and yellow, a badger seemed to roll around cutely and last in the near right corner, draped in bronze and blue had a large eagle with its wings spread.

"I see you have noticed the flags. They are what we call group houses. You are currently in the Gryffindor section which is the red one." Ron look at its banner again and thought it was alright. He would have hated to be in the green house. He really didn't like the colour green to much. McGonagall noticed this and smiled somewhat. "What happens is, once in a while, we hold games, and each house will compete against each other. The winner team gets to choose a vacation away from camp for a day to wherever they please. Places like a water park, the zoo, recreational centres anything."

Ron seem to contemplate this for a minute as it did sound rather enjoyable. The red head noticed that McGonagall was starting to motion her hand to call over a boy who sat in the red and gold section of the barn. Ron ran his eyes over the boy briefly and wondered if he had ever tried to brush his hair. "Ronald, this young lad here is Harry Potter, he will be escorting you for the rest of the tour as I need to attend to something else at the moment. I hope that you will enjoy your stay."

Ron watched as the women left him alone with this boy who just beamed at him. The red head gave him a lopsided grin. "Heys."

"Hello mate. I'm Harry." He said warmly before extending his hand out to shake.

Ron smiled as he shook the hand, he was glad that this boy wasn't like the ones he had meet back then. "I'm Ron."

"Just arrive did ya? Yea, I only started coming here since two years ago, hated it at first, but it started to grow on me and then what do you know, I started to request to come back here every holiday." Harry laughed as he ushered Ron out of the barn. The teen swiped some of his fringe away and Ron caught a glimpse of a scar but he kept his mouth shut. "So, have you been shown the dining rooms yet? What room are you?"

"Uh yeah, and room…. Five I think." Ron tried to remember and turned to see Harry giving him a pitiful face. "What?"

"Mate, tough luck, but you were put into the worst dorm in all of us." He patted Ron's shoulder sympathetically.

"What do you mean?" Ron asked carefully as he watched the boy push up his thick rimmed glasses. "Why, what's so bad?"

"Malfoy, Finnigan, and Zabini. Those three are like the terrorists of the camp. I would be surprised if you haven't already had a short welcoming party from them." By the looks of Ron's face, Harry was sure that he had. "Don't worry mate, if you ignore them, they'll leave you alone. Just don't show them any weaknesses."

Ron nodded with a wiry smile before a bushy haired girl literally thumped herself into Harry shoulder. "Harry! I've been looking all over for you!"

"Whoa there Hermione, meet this new bloke first. This is Ron. Ron, meet me girlfriend, Hermione." The girl turned around and Ron smiled at her noting how her pretty face made up for her bushy hair.

"Pleasure." She smiled as she grasp her hands around Ron's. "I do hope you enjoy your stay around here."

Harry chuckled as he leaned in towards Ron to whisper, despite the fact that Hermione could hear every single word. "If you can never find her, always check the library, I guaranty she'll be there."

"Potter!" She exclaimed as she jokingly hit his arm. "But no, seriously now Harry. Our table was just made to help clean the kitchens again."

"What? We did it just two days ago!" Harry growled as Ron raised a brow and took a step back. "I bet I know who it is, it's those three bastards wasn't it?"

"I'm pretty sure it would be." She huffed before checking her watch. "Oh, I must go, my next class is starting now. Nice meeting you Ron, I'll see you around next time."

"Class?" The red head asked as he watched the girl run off back towards the many large shed looking building.

"Yea, they have classes here. It's all volunteered, so don't worry about it." Harry grinned as he ran a hand through his hair again showing off that scar. "She's doing horse riding at the moment. Some of the classes here aren't that bad. Horse riding, carpentry, soccer (football), coaching teams, basketball, there's even a science room around but the teachers a bloody prick. Snape or something. A drama room as well, that's a good one to check out when you're bored, some of the plays they make are fantastic. I think there's an art class around here, but the best I can draw is a demented stick men."

Ron's ears perked up at the last sentence. "I think I would like to join that one, the art class."

"You can draw then? That's neat mate, you know, you can sell of your paintings at the auction at the end of the Summer Camp. Make good money if you're good. Most of the kids around here give their money for charity or sponsor this camp." Again with the hair flicking. "Aye, something on my face?"

Ron looked away with red cheeks. "Ah no, nothing. It's just…"

"My scar aye?" Harry chuckled. "No worries about it, you can ask me, everyone else does."

"Alright, so what's with it?"

"Ah you see, my parents died in a car crash when I was just a baby, that's how I got the scar. Sent me to live with the closest relatives. My aunt wasn't very keen on taking care of me. She had this huge jealousy streak with my mum apparently. I lived in hell for about thirteen years of my life. They shut me in a cupboard, denied me dinner and thrashed me when ever I did wrong, even if it was the tiniest of fault! But it all changed when my God father finally tracked me down and took me in." Harry grinned again and it gave the impression to Ron that maybe it was all just a mask to cover up the pain and agony.

"Well, I'm glad that you're okay now." Harry shook his head with a laugh and patted Ron on the back.

"Don't fret about it. C'mon I'll show you around the place."

"Uh, right." Ron mumbled as he was taken to be given the grand tour around the camp, and he had to admit, the place was sounding more interesting as it went.


	3. III

Tilting the glass of chilled lemonade, he was amused by the '_clink_' the ice made together. Both Harry and Ron had sat down back inside the Common Room to take a breather while drinking the cooling refreshments. A loud splash was heard followed by a shocked yowl as someone could be seen drenched running passed the barn doors.

"Oh! Their having a water fight! C'mon, it'll be a better way of cooling down then these drinks." Harry said with excitement as he placed his glass on the side table and ran towards the doors leaving Ron with an gaping mouth. _Water fights! Are you serious? _Quickly he placed his drink down and followed suit to where the scarred boy had gone. Outside in the heat, boys and girls could be seen chasing each other with bucket loads of water that made Ron's eyes widened in shock. _Sacrilege! Such disgraceful water treatment!_

A sudden dunk of cold water splashed over his head, drooping his short red curls. He turned, still wide-eyed to Harry as the black haired boy grinned mischievously at him. "Come on man, grab a bucket and join in! The taps over there!"

Still rather upset at the mass of water loss, the red head quickly shook out the droplets from his hair before chasing up after Harry, grabbing an abandoned bucket on the ground to fill it up with cold water.

* * *

Wringing out his soaked T-shirt tightly in his hands, he slipped through the halls along with a couple of boys who are returning to their dorms to get changed into dry clothes. Licking his lips he watched as they all turn their separate ways with Harry going the opposite way from him. Ron had realized he'd forgotten to ask the other boy what room number he was in as he looked up at his own looming door with the silver plaque numbering '**5'**. He took a deep breath to steel himself as he opened the door slowly. To his surprised, no one was inside, and the place exceptionally was neat and tidy.

"It's like they have little House Elves running around keeping the place clean or something." The boy mused as he slipped in and found his duffle-bag sitting on top of the second bed to the right. Each bed was a double bed with clean white satin sheets that looked so comfortable that it made Ron yawned tiredly. Quickly grabbing his bag, he unzipped it and dumped everything he owned onto the bed. Six sets of clothes fell out, a pair of sneakers and a whole lot of boxers and socks along with a bag of toiletries. A dark brown fluffy teddy bear fell out as well and the teen felt his ears burn as he grabbed the poor bear and stuffed it into the bag quickly. He knew he shouldn't have trusted his mother to pack his things for him.

Grabbing a set of clothes, he looked around the room with an annoyed look. The bathrooms were down the hall outside, but since no one was in here at the moment, he thought he could quickly get changed and get out. He slipped out of his pants first and then slipped on a pair of black shorts. Next was his shirt and when he had got it nearly over his head, he heard the door being pushed open and he had to refrain himself from shrieking with sudden fright.

"Well, well… isn't that a sight to see?" Ron heard the person drawl behind him as he slipped the shirt off and turned his head to see who it was. A blonde boy with his arms crossed, leaned against the door frame and smirked at the red head. "So, you are our new room mate? How delightful."

"Not for some of us." Ron mumbled as he pulled his dark blue shirt over his head quickly and then he gathered the wet clothes into a bundle and was about to take them to the washing room as Harry had suggested earlier.

"Now why are you being so cold towards me?" The blonde lifted a hand and planted it on the other side of the door to prevent Ron from leaving.

"Now why do you keep harassing me?" Ron retorted back.

"Oh, come-come now. I was only playing around before. No hard feelings on it."

"You punched me!"

"It wasn't at all that hard. Look, you're standing, so it couldn't have been that fatal." The boy smirked again as he suddenly stood up straight and took a step forwards causing Ron to drop what ever he was holding and take a defensive stance. "Now-now, I don't want to create a ruckus."

"Then leave me alone!" Ron yelled, hoping to get some attention from anyone passing by outside.

"I prefer not to." The blonde grinned as he turned around to slam the door shut. "So what's your name, pretty boy?"

"I'm not fucking telling you."

"Ah-ah-ah. What did I say about your manners before?" He curled an arm around his slim waist while the other tapped at his chin. "Why don't we try this in a different way. My names Draco Malfoy, and you are?"

"Fuck you."

"Tsk-tsk, so vulgar."

Ron grounded his teeth together when the boy made another double word. He's said about five already in the last few minutes. "Like I'd care, I'm not giving you my name and you can fucking leave me alone."

"You are a feisty little one aren't you? Very much like Seamus." Draco mused with a delighted grin. Ron growled as he moved back away from the blonde when Draco took another step closer. "But you are _so _much more amusing."

"Would you stop coming closer to me?" Ron snapped as he lashed an arm out to push the blonde away only to have his arm get caught and he found himself being tugged up against the blonde. "What the fu- let me go!"

"My-my, wont you be fun to play with." Draco's grip was strong and he held onto Ron easily as he suddenly snaked an arm up the helm of Ron's shirt from behind, making the boy yelp at the coldness of the touch.

"What the hell are you doing? Let me go you fucking sick jerk!" Ron struggled against Draco until the taller boy let go of Ron completely with a raised brow and a grin. Ron moved as far away from Draco as he could but all the blonde did was smirk down at him and took his leave, closing the door behind him as he went. Ron fell back against one of the beds and just stared up at the ceiling wondering why did God hate him so. He took slow deep breaths to calm down his racing heart and he closed his eyes for a moment.

* * *

A knock on the door made Ron jump as he turned to see the door being opened to have Harry's face poking in. After seeing that it was just Ron inside, he slipped in. "Aye mate, I was wondering where you were, I didn't see you at the lunch table."

_Lunch table, did I fall asleep? _ He turned to give Harry an odd look. "What time is it?"

"About thirty past two now. If it's okay, I took the liberty of moving your seat to be with us instead of your room mates."

"Oh." Came the not to smart reply. "Thanks for that."

"You okay?" The dark haired boy asked as he sat on the bed next to Ron. "Did anything happen?"

Ron shook his head quietly as he kept his eyes glued onto the floor. He licked his lips again before trying to force his voice to work. "I… I think-"

"C'mon mate, you can tell me."

Ron made a face before placing his face in his hands and fell back onto the bed. "I feel so violated."

Harry could only crack a slight smile at the other boy. "I don't think I'm following you there."

"Never mind… don't worry about it." Ron peeked through his fingers at Harry before pushing himself up. "Can I still get something to eat? Since I missed lunch and all?"

"Course mate, there's always snacks around the kitchen. The Chocolate Frogs are the best."

"Chocolate Frogs?"

"Yeah, made from the 'Lint. Chocolate', you know the ones where they sell golden bunnies for Easter? Haven't you had one before?"

"Not Chocolate Frogs…." Ron and Harry walked out of the room to drop off the bundle of wet clothes that Ron had before. "They're not like, real frogs are they?"

Harry barked a laugh as he slapped Ron lightly on the back. "Good one Ron. _"Real Chocolate Frogs"._ That'll be the day when we play a sport game on broomsticks in the air."

"I had only meant if they looked like real frogs." Ron said in an annoyed voice.

"Oh…. Then yeah, they do."


	4. IV

One thing Ron had noticed in his first day of the camp, was the amount of spiders that were seen lingering around. He tried to repress his shivers every time he laid his eyes on one, tried.

"Really, what is with you?" Hermione asked the red-head. "I have never meet anyone who is afraid of sitting in a corner."

"I'm not scared of the corners, just what's _in_ the corners." Ron stressed.

Harry gave a sympathetic look. "I understand if you're scared shadows, it's nothing to be ashamed about. I was afraid of the toilet-bowl when I was a kid, kept thinking a monster was in there waiting to grab my doodle everytime I chucked a piss."

"Penis, Harry." Hermione said with a roll of her eyes. "I think we are all matured enough to say it."

"I'm not scared of shadows." Ron said defiantly. "It's spiders."

Ron sighed as he watched Harry try to suppress in a laugh, but then the boys facial experience turned to annoyance and anger.

"'Ello-'ello." Came a strong accented voice which made Ron sighed on the inside.

"Finnigan, go away."

"Aye, but 'ermione, you use to be so nice to me back when I 'as still in Gryffindor."

"_Was _is the keyword." She retorted. "And yes, I thought you were alright before you got mixed up with that idiot Zabini and then moved to Slytherin."

"You call 'im an idiot again, and I'll fucking-"

"You will do nothing Finnigan!" Said Harry as he stood, sizing the small Irish up.

But Seamus only chuckled the threat off. He cleared his throat and offered Ron his hand. "Let's start over. I'm Seamus, nice to meet you."

"Not that it's any of your business, I'm Ron and how about game over." The teen slapped away Seamus' hand.

"You sure are feisty." Seamus made a giggle as he suddenly stuck his tongue out at Ron. "Stay 'way from my Italian."

"What the fuck?" Ron burst out as they watched the boy leave. "Stay away from my Italian, who the heck is that?"

"That would be Blaise Zabini, Seamus' boy-friend of, what, two to three months now?" Hermione shrugged. "I can't believe I thought that he was such a sweet kid."

"Hah, we all did. Didn't surprise us though that he caught Zabini's eyes. Initially, Blaise was supposed to make Seamus fall in love with him and then use and dump him. What did shock us was that, Blaise couldn't go through with the bet and fell in love with Seamus instead of the other way round." Harry chuckled a little. "Pity he turned him evil though."

"I wouldn't say evil. I reckon Seamus is still rather sweet. Just hangs with a bad crowd that's all. If I would have to, I'd rely on Seamus rather then the other two." Hermione said.

Ron and Harry gave Hermione an odd look and she replied with a raised brow. "What?"

"Nothing, just the fact that I do not understand the way girls think." Harry said.

"Hah, do we ever?" Ron chuckled as the sudden sound of a bell was heard. "Aye, what's that?"

"Dinner time." Harry said with a grin while helping Hermione up. "C'mon hurry up, I wanna get the good helpings of what ever we're having."

* * *

When they got in, Ron was amazed at the amount of people already in there. "Where did everyone come from? I didn't see this many people throughout the day." 

"Oh, that was because today was the Basket Ball finals." Hermione explained as she picked up and empty plate for herself and Ron. Harry was already at the front of the line. The two shuffled along the long table, today's theme was Chinese. Ron grabbed out a couple of ladle spoons of white rice and then surrounded the edge with vegetables, meat and a few crackers. As he followed Hermione towards their table, he noticed Seamus sitting on his own, already eating his share of food. They weaved around a few tables with their plates and cutlery before Harry called over to them. Their table number was twelve.

Ron set his plate down and pulled in his chair. "Mmmm, this looks really good."

"Tastes better too." Harry gobbled another spoon heaped with rice.

"Chew before you swallow." Harry glared at Hermione for her sudden remark. "Don't give me that look."

"Sorry." He said immediately and made a pathetic whimper whilst pouting.

"Hey, are there any more spring-rolls?" Ron asked eyeing the number of them on Harry's plate.

"Umm no. I kinda took them all, but you can have a few?" He forked on or two and dropped them onto Ron's plate.

Out of the corner of his eye, Ron noticed two people step into the room. Both Draco and Blaise looked dishevel, and had their arms looped around each others shoulders. While Draco laughed and spoke to someone, Blaise seem to attach himself to the blonde neck as if the Italian could not hold himself up in drunkenness. But when he moved away, fresh bite wounds could be seen on the blondes pale neck. Detaching himself, the tall Italian made his way towards Seamus, who Ron was sure had just witnessed the whole thing, yet the Irish boy didn't seem distressed as they kissed each other on the lips and carried away talking. "Hey Harry, about Seamus' relationship with Blai-"

"Yeah, you noticed it too? No one really knows what the heck they have. I've seen Malfoy and Finnigan together as well, and Zabini knows about it. Officially, Zabini and Finnigan are together, but what is Malfoy's role in it, I don't know."

Hermione swallowed a bite before speaking up. "My theory is, that Draco owns the two of them."

"Hermione, you can't own someone."

"I know that Harry. But, Draco's family actually does have something to do with Zabini's. Something that involves a _lot_ of money and in a way, Blaise seems to repay this odd dept by giving himself to Draco. I really do not know much about it."

"So, how is Finnigan fit in this?"

"No idea. For all I know, they could all just be in it for the sex."

"Ooookay, way to ruin my dinner Herm'." Harry put down his fork. "You want the rest Ron?"

"Nah mate, I'm just as disturbed as you now."

"Don't tell me you two are homophobic?" Hermione sighed at the two.

"No…. well I don't think I am." Harry raised a brow and looked over at Ron.

"Hey, I'm straight, but I got nothing against the gays, I just don't like it when they try to do anything to me." Ron said as he pushed his plate away. As he looked down at his lap, he couldn't help but let his gaze move up towards the pale blonde and lick his lips.

* * *

+Bows+ I know it's late! I know it took me more then a month to update… +Cries+ and I'm really, really, really, sorry that this is so short and not worth reading for : ( But I have major exams at the moment and I'm trying really, really, hard to update as much as possible! But please still review? 


	5. V

Ron sighed as he looked out of the window of the Common Room. It was sunset and it brought a dreading feeling into Ron's soul. The redhead pushed away from the window sill and sat back down with his new firm friends. "Hey Harry?"

"Yea mate." Harry, always so cheerful and happy… it was slowly starting to annoy Ron a little actually.

"Does anything happen if we don't return to our dorms or if we slept in other peoples dorms for the night?"

"We all get into a big shit." The dark haired boy replied with a jolly voice. "If one person does something wrong, the whole House gets the punishment. But there are times where if we're lucky, we could succeed without anyone knowing. But Ron, in your case, you have no choice. You're roomed with the Slytherins, they'll cop you in two seconds flat if you try to sleep somewhere else." Harry said with a saddened face before it broke out into a grin. "But they can't do anything _too_ bad to you."

Ron looked pointedly at Harry's last comment. "Anything _too _bad? Gee, that's reassuring."

"I'm sure they won't do anything Ron. Just ignore them; otherwise tell on them to McGonagall if they hurt you." Hermione said in a more guaranteed voice and a firm nod of her head causing her curls to bounce.

"Boys don't tell on people Herm'." Harry said.

"Then this is why you all suffer." She rolled her eyes at her boyfriend as she stood up. "I'm off to bed guys; I have to wake up early tomorrow. There's a new science competition coming around and they need new electives for the judges, so I thought I might try it out."

"Nights Herm'" Harry leaned up to peck her on the cheek before she turned.

"Yeah, nights man… I mean woman, I…. you get the picture… eer, good luck!" Ron called after her and received a wave in acknowledgement from over her shoulder. "Now how in the hell did you end up with a person like that?"

"What do you mean?" Harry gave Ron a scrutinizing look.

"Hey man, I'm not calling you dumb or anything." Ron lifted his hands defiantly. "Just, she's so smart and everything, what made her look your way?"

"My charms of course." Harry said without missing a beat whilst nodding in a proud manner, hand up to his chest as though reciting some oath. "It's a family trait I tell you, 'The Potter Charms'. Apparently my own dad was a bit like me and mum was a bit like Herm'."

"Yeah? That's neat."

Harry chuckled while shaking his head, his cheeks slowly reddening. "Aww, shucks man. Now you've got me all blushing."

"Heh." Ron reached out to playfully punch the other male on the arm. "You're such a romanticist."

"You know, Lights-Out's gonna be in ten minutes, so we'd better head back." Harry said checking his watch after realizing that many of the other occupants were slowly filling out of the barn.

"Do we have too?"

"I'm afraid so mate." Harry helped haul up the other boy up with little effort.

* * *

It was a damned good thing that Ron had lugged his belongings over to Harry's dorm of number twelve. He was worried of having his things stolen or made fun off (Mr. Ruffles, his Loving Teddy). What's more, he didn't want to change in there with those boys staring at him. Harry's room was situated just next to the bathroom so he had just slipped in, washed up and got changed. After bidding Harry good night as slowly as he possibly could, he took in a deep breath and walked down the halls rather bravely, like a man marching into war. Unfortunately, with every step, it seemed as though his courage was seeping out into the wooden floor with every drop of the foot. Down the stairs he went, hands gripping onto the railing tightly, and passing a few other people who had simply smiled at him, making Ron wonder whether or not everyone in the camp new who he was roomed with, because he could swear they were all looking at him sympathetically. 

Swallowing a lump that refused to go away in his throat, he reached his dorm which had been shut and could hear its inhabitants within shouting over something about a pillow. Gripping out onto the handle, he turned the golden doorknob slowly, but it came to a sudden stop, making Ron realized that it was locked. Dark blue eyes widened as a thought flashed into his mind. '_They've locked me out, they don't want me in! I can use this theory and sleep in Harry's room. I can't get in trouble with that_.' He turned around and was about to bolt for freedom and was very startled when he came to face a shirtless tanned chest. '_Fuck!_'

"You could try knocking, you know." The boy said in a bored tone as he eyed Ron over.

"Uh…" How long was the Italian standing there and watching him? Since the first meeting this morning, Ron had felt slightly uncomfortable with the taller man as the Italian was always so stoic and muted unless it seemed necessary to talk. He also had the same monotone that McGonagall had that made everything they say sound so sarcastic in a bored way.

The tall black haired male smiled a Cheshire grin at Ron loss of words making the redhead give him a worried look. The shorter male suddenly backed up when the other teen did a shallow bow, it was rather elegant the way he had did it actually, very much like the way those gentleman would bow before a lady before taking her hand and kissing it softly. God he had watched too many black and white movies with his mother. "Blaise Zabini. I would like to apologize for my attitude earlier this morning."

Ron didn't reply at the man who had looked up at him from his bow and didn't think his apology was even anything from sincere. Blaise stood up straight and reached forward with his hand causing Ron to jerk away as far as possible and pull his own hands behind his back. The Italian gave him an odd stare as he moved around the redhead to knock on the door three times. It took a moment before it opened up to reveal a sandy haired boy who immediately grinned at seeing who it was. "Blaise!"

The Italian scarcely caught himself, nearly falling as the smaller boy practically lunged himself at him. "Hey Shay. Look who I found."

Seamus looked from around Blaise's slim figure to gaze at Ron who shied away even further when the Irish boy suddenly threw him a glare apparently having come to a sudden realization. "Been 'ondering when you gonna turn up. Where'ye belongings, aye? McGonagall doesn't 'llow people ta simply move 'round as 'ey pleased." He let go of his lover and stepped around to face the other boy. "Also what're you doin' with me Blaise?"

"Nothing!" The Ron shouted back a little too quickly, cheeks flushing from the sheer embarrassment of the thought of even doing anything at all with the Italian.

"Shhh." Seamus reached out suddenly to grab Ron by the sleeve of his pajamas and pulled him into the room whilst Blaise followed in and locked the door with a key and pocketed it. "Wot you tryin' at? Wake the whole place are ya?"

Ron ripped away his arm and moved away from the usually energetic boy. Once his back hit the door, his hands jumped to life searching around for the doorknob and rattled it when it refused to turn. Oh god, he was trapped in here!

"Calm down there little tiger." Ron turned his head to see who the lazy drawled voice had belonged too, although; he had a pretty good idea whose it was. Draco was sprawled on the bed on his side with his head propped up his by hand; grey eyes were watching the redhead with an amused look before they moved away from him to linger at the folds on his bed covers. "You shouldn't be going out at this time; you want to get everyone in deep trouble?"

Ron stayed silent, never letting his gaze fall away from any of the three. What could they do to him anyways? If he needed help, all he needed to do was yell as loudly as he could and someone would come by…. eventually… maybe….. Someone was bound to realize his absents sooner or later.

"Come on now." Ron's mind snapped back to reality as he glanced warily at Draco who patted a space next to his bed. "It's not like you really have any other choice. You need to sleep soon, so you have come here."

"Er, no I don't." He said indifferently. "I can do what ever I want and I don't wish to sleep, least not with you."

"Ya sure? You are goin ta have ta wake up really early ta be able ta get a shower in the mornin. 'ere are a lot of us in this side of the dorms and 'ere is only two bathrooms on each floor." Seamus mumbled as he climbed onto his bed, which was next to Ron's whose was situated on the opposite corner of the room. Come to think of it, the room looked nearly as messy as when he had first encountered it.

"Seamus is right; you are going to need your rest Tiger." Ron flinched at the pet name. _Tiger?_ Once again Draco patted the space on his bed and Ron narrowed his brows before moving away from the blonde to go and sit at his own bed. Pulling back the white silken covers, Ron slipped in, letting his body shiver to the cool feel of the sheets before turning around to face the members of the room with his back. Closing his eyes tightly, trying to block out any sounds, Ron slowly slipped his pillow over his head and had managed to fall asleep within a few minutes. His first day had sure worn him out.

* * *

Sometime during the night, Ron kept on tossing and turning, unconsciously trying to find warmth from beneath his sheets. His dreams were filled with nothing but loneliness, snow and ice and for some odd reason he was being chased down by snowmen. He had woken up a few times and despite he was shivering, he kept his eyes closed not wanting to open them until morning. And when daybreak finally arrived, Ron couldn't help but frown as he realized that he was feeling a lot warmer then he should have. '_Maybe, I'm at home… The Summer Camp never existed, home is always warm when I wake up, but then, why is something tickling my nose… and since when does Pigwidgeon snuggle with me into bed…Ron, don't be daft, he's a bird, he can't snuggle…… and why is he yellow?' _Suddenly as realization sunk in, with great force, Ron pushed back against what ever it was that shared his bed and smacked his head against the brick wall behind him. "Fuck!" Wincing, he grabbed his injured head and instinctively checked for any blood. Man that smarts, specially after he just woke up… 

"Geez, I was only keeping you warm." A drawl mumbled. "You kept pissing us off, what with you squirming every few minutes."

"The fuck man?" Ron hissed as he rubbed his head again. '_God, that was some wake up call I didn't need…_' He rubbed his eyes a little but more before looking across at Draco who gave him a sleepy grin. "The hell do you want? Fuck off alrea-"

Whatever Ron was going to say got cut as Draco suddenly leaned in very closely. The redhead squinted at the boy who was only a few centimeters away. '_He's eyes are so… voided of emotion, were they always silver? I thought they were grey? Why the hell am I even paying attention to that?_' When Draco suddenly moved an arm, Ron snapped his head back again and smacked it with a sickening sound into the wall once more. With a pained hiss, he heard the blonde laugh sadistically as he pulled himself out of his bed. "That is what you get for punching me in the guts while I was still sleeping."

Ron heard a loud yawn a few beds down from him and he glanced to see Blaise stretching up high, arching his back deliciously as Draco pulled opened the curtains above the Italians head. "Ah, the great circle of light smiles down upon us."

"The moon 'ight?" Seamus mumbled somewhere from beneath his covers in his own bed.

"The Almighty Ra has once again awakened to start a new day." The tanned boy continued grandly which was the most passion that redhead had ever heard from the olive skin tanned man.

"'ight, the sun. Gotha." Seamus mumbled again as he turned over and continued to sleep. This made Ron raised a brow at the two of them and simply let the words cross over his mind to think. '_The fuck?_'

* * *

Ron had a sleepy look set upon his face as he made his way towards Harry's dorm upstairs to get his change of clothes. When Harry finally answered the door, he gave his friend a cheery look that made Ron feel even sleepier. "Morning mate!" 

"Please not so loud. I have a bad headache." he mumbled as he shuffled in. "Morning guys."

Dean who was the only one awake nodded at Ron in acknowledgement. "How was it?"

"It was horrible."

"Aww c'mon, can't be all that bad." Harry said as he slug an arm over Ron's shoulder. "You seem fine to me, no bruises, no nicks or cuts. No broken bones as it seems either."

"Please stop poking me." Ron mumbled as he tried to move away from Harry's finger that kept jabbing at his side.

"Though, you do have this funny bump in your head. Has that always been there?" Harry inquired as he ran his nimble fingers through the redheads scalp.

"Not till recently." Ron sighed as he fished out the things he needed from his duffle bag. "How bad does it look?"

"Not too bad." Harry said with a grin as he went to open the dorm door. "Go wash up. Herm and I will meet you downstairs for breakfast."

"Yes sir." Ron said tiredly as he shuffled out towards the bathroom.

* * *

"Nature-Walk? What the fuck do we have to go on a Nature-Walk for?" 

"Language Mr. Weasley." Came the stern voice of McGonagall from where she stood in front of the whole Dinning Room.

"But still, I don't want to go on some stupid Nature-Walk."

"Everyone else is going." She replied in the same manner before continuing on but Ron didn't listen. "I want you all to read these guide pamphlets _carefully_."

"Yeah, c'mon Ron, it'd be fun. Besides, you can't refuse, it's part of the package when you entered the Camp."

"And Educational."

"Hermione, everything to you is educational."

"So?" Hermione glared at both the boys as they had monotonously replied.

"But I don't want to go on some stupid Nature-Walk." Ron sighed. "They usually mean spiders."

"Well, it's not like this is Australia, where there are potentially poisonous spiders under your toilet seat." She replied in a rather sarcastic tone as she waved her hand around.

"Say what?" Ron threw her a traumatized look.

"Australia is known for their dangerous spiders and little things like that. Mostly happens out in the rural areas, though the red-backs-" She pursed her lips at the confused stare she was receiving from the boy. It was a universal sign that Hermione knew that she had to 'dumb things down' "A deadly spider that has a red strip on its back, Ron. They are still seen in dark corners and in between bricks gaps, garages and whatnots. Like all spiders, they won't _do_ anything unless _you_ provoke them."

Ron looked over at Hermione with a raised brow and shook his head slowly. "I could have happily visited that country in ignorant bliss, but now you have just troubled me for life, now Australia I shall never be able to visit with a peaceful mind. Oh aye, how'd that science crap thing go?"

Hermione frowned. "It's not crap, but I was given the position of judge the moment I walked in."

"Hah. Typical." Harry chuckled along with Ron.

* * *

**End Chapter**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **Yes, I do live in Australia. Stop bugging me about it.


	6. VI

'_Tap tap tap click tap tap click click tap tap tap tap tap click.'_

"Could you please, for the love of God, shut up?" Mumbled a voice as the tapping stopped momentarily before resuming at an even more alarming speed. Sighing could then be heard as Ron pushed himself up and rubbed his eyes tiredly. He looked about the now empty room save but one person who sat up on his bed, hunched over a laptop, his fingers flittered about the keyboard impressively. "Where is everyone else?"

A story grey glanced was thrown at Ron before it was turned back at the screen before him. "Getting ready."

"For?" Ron yawned as he swung his legs over the bed and onto the floorboards.

"The Nature Walk, goodness kitten, did you already forget about it?" Again Draco threw Ron another glance, but this time it held for a few more seconds. Ron groaned out as he let his body fall back onto the mattress again. The Hiking Nature Walk! Why did God have to be so cruel as to even wake him up on this day?

He slapped his hand over his eyes in frustration as he mumbled out. "There's no way around it is there?"

"Nope."

"But why must I partner with you?" Ron asked warily as he pushed himself back up again to glare at the other boy. Draco sighed as he stopped his typing and pushed his laptop away from him.

"Because, kitten, McGonagall said that we are to be partnered, two to a team. Since your 'buddy-o-pal' is taken with his girlfriend, and my two minions are off together; there was no one left for me to slide up against. But then I saw you, standing there under a play of sunlight, looking all lost and vulnerable. I couldn't just pass up the chance not to declare that you were going to be my Hiking partner." Draco had closed his laptop and was moving around slowly packing his things into a large carry bag whilst he had spoke. "By the way, why aren't you packing?"

Ron blinked once at the blonde and frowned, pushing himself off the bed to leave the room with a resounding slam of the door as he shut it.

* * *

Ron dropped his bag down with a heavy thud as he rolled his shoulders, hoping to get some feeling back into them as Draco followed suit and sat himself down, legs stretched out in front of him as he looked up at the skies. The blonde took a deep breath as he closed his eyes for a moment. The two have been, moderately civilised to another, so to speak. Simply making small conversation on Draco's part; Ron wasn't too interested. He reached for his bag as he noted that the red-head had wandered off.

"Whoa…"

Draco raised a brow at Ron's awed exclamation. "What?"

The red-head neared over towards the tree where the object that had caught his attention was. It was a flower, none like any he had ever seen before. He reached up to grab a branch to hike himself up higher for a better look. "This flower, it looks so amazingly beautiful, even if it's still only a bud."

Draco raised his line of eye sight at what Ron was starting to reach forwards to touch and felt his heart freeze. "Shit. Ron _don't touch it_!"

To late, Ron was just to memorized to have paid attention to the blonde. The moment his fingers gently petted the closed petal, it had suddenly opened making Ron jerk away his hand in surprised. A sudden spray of yellow pollen which had seeped from the flower fell about Ron's face and into his eyes. It stung like hell and he let go off the trees branch that held him anchored to grip his eyes in pain. He cried out the instant he realized that he was falling and he reached out with his hands trying to grab at anything, but all his hands could catch was empty air.

Draco rushed forwards the second after he called out his warning and had just made it in time to catch the red-head in his arms, after lunging forward and landed on his front. "Fucking hell Weasley!"

Ron was once again gripping his eyes in pain as Draco twisted his body, ignoring the aches and pains he was starting to feel from the catch to pull the boy into his lap. He took hold of one of Ron's wrist and gently tried to tug his hand away. "Let me see the damage."

With a wince of pain, Ron allowed the blonde to move away a hand and nearly jumped when he felt a cool touch from his pads of his fingers press softly at his cheek. The skin around his eyes felt sensitive and it burned and he refused to crack open an eye as Draco had ordered. "Weasley, I need you to open your eyes. I need to see how much of the pollen had gone in."

With a sharp hiss, he forced open his right eye which made Draco grimace at its condition. It was all red and the area around it looked slightly puffy. He was mildly surprised that Ron wasn't even shedding a tear, no actually, he was more annoyed that he wasn't, because the tears would have helped cleared the pollen a bit. "We need to get some water into them, alright?"

Ron nodded as he slid his eye closed again and felt Draco gently push him off his lap and onto the ground. He blushed a little as he realized the position he had just been in, it made him feel like he was a little child, in his fathers lap after having just scrapped his knee. God, he felt weak.

The teen tilted his head as he heard the soft crunch of footsteps on mulch, the sound of zips being opened and water being turned about in a metal flask. When he heard the zips again, he snapped his head away from the source of the sounds which made his flinch at the pain that flared in his head. "Come here."

"Uh." Came Ron's reply as he felt hands tugging at his arms again. He then felt a hand pushing at his chest, the pressure telling him that Draco had wanted him to lie down which he complied. He noticed that one of Draco's hands were under his head, the he could tell by the sound of the metal tumbler where the other hand was occupied at.

"Open your eyes." Ron bit his lip at the short command and forced his eyes open with some effort. A small flash of light poured into his vision, but that was it. He couldn't even see blurred figures. He nearly yelped when he felt the water trickling onto his face and he closed his eyes on instinct, preventing the water from going in. "Keep your eyes open."

Trying again, this time he forced his eyes to stay open when he felt the trickle again. He was glad that the water was able to mask the tears because it hurt like hell to keep them open. Blinking once or twice he sighed in relief as the water had helped the burning feeling and removed some of the sting, but it did no effect on his eyesight. "What….. What happe….."

"Fa Ngai Him." Draco said as he gently placed Ron's head on the ground, then he closed back the water container. "A common flower found only in one section of China, but very rare to see here. Because of its insanely sweet smell, it drives animals and insects away. Once it grows into a bud, it will never open until someone has touched it. In this case, you just have. The good thing is, that you have eliminated the danger for the next poor unsuspecting idiot."

"What the hell is a flower like that doing here in a Nature Reserve?" Ron asked as he closed his eyes again, no longer able to keep them open.

"It's pollen is used as medicinal purposes in China, there's a research company close by that breeds this plant in hopes to find cures for diseases. Seriously, what did you do with the guide McGonagall gave you to read before coming out here."

"Chucked it away." Ron simply replied, and he could tell that Draco was rolling his eyes at him, he just knew it.

"The fifth warning on the second page, was to not touch the exact flower that you just did, you total idiot."

"Don't call me that." Ron snapped.

Draco sighed as he pushed to stand up. "I wouldn't have if you weren't that stupid enough to have touched that flower."

* * *

Draco sighed as he watched the boy try to move about on his own without his help. _Stubborn arse_.

Suddenly a yelp jolted his mind as Ron slipped on a rock and Draco, on pure instinct jumped forwards. Wrapping his arm around the smaller teens waist, he pulled Ron against his chest, the force causing the both of them to collapse backwards. "What the fuck are you doing Weasley? If you want to die, then please do, but not when I'm in charge of you!"

"What the hell? Die? Geez Malfoy, all I was going to do was trip over, I'm not going to die if I fucking tripped over." Ron pushed away from the blonde, making sure he had jabbed back hard into what he hoped was ribs.

"Yeah sure, trip, all the fucking way down the cliff!"

Ron fell silent as he turned around slowly and faced where he had last heard the blondes voice. "Cliff?"

"Yes the cliff, you jack-arse. You were walking carelessly on the edge of a damned cliff, and I think I should at least be thanked for saving your fucking life."

"_What? _You could have _told_ me that there was a cliff around in the first place!" Ron shouted back as he forced himself not to shake with anger, the nerve of that idiot. "And stop swearing."

"Oh… I think I have a good reason to be swearing around." Draco growled as he reached forwards to flick Ron on the nose making the boy yelp painfully. "Look at all the trouble you are making me go through."

"I never asked for your help." Ron mumbled as he crossed his arms and turned his head down to stare blindly at his lap. Suddenly he felt a hand ruffling through his hair and he felt his cheeks redden, the sense of feeling a little like a child was hard to avoid.

"You are insufferable, but I'm not that cruel." The blonde said softly, enough to have Ron lean in just a bit to catch what he had said. "Well, up you get pretty boy, it's a long way till the end of this trail."

Ron bristled like a cat. "Stop calling me that."

"Fine, what ever you say, Tiger."

* * *

It's been some time now and Draco knew that the younger boy was trying to keep himself from whimpering in pain. The blonde was no amateur towards the poison that Ron was now suffering. "For God's sake, cry already!"

"W-what?" Ron froze when the other male had suddenly exploded.

"Cry."

"What? Why?" Ron turned to face him sceptically.

"Stop making the tree feel bad and turn to your left, I'm over here." Folding his arms with a sigh, he explained slowly. "Salt helps clear the poison, or at least subsides the pain."

"It doesn't hurt." Ron said quickly.

"I'm sure it doesn't. But the fact that you are breathing heavily to calm your self down is very distracting. Now cry."

"Forget it, I'd rather suffer like a man." Shouted the boy as he turned away and Draco could only sigh to himself.

"Well, we have to make camp soon, so…"

"C-camp?"

"Why did you think we packed tents for, Weasley?"

Ron fell silent for a moment. "We packed tents!"

"Did you even pay attention to the equipment that we packed?" Draco replied, surprisingly calm.

"Hermione packed it for me, I thought this was a one day hike!" Ron faulted in his step, nearly loosing his balance.

"Three days Ronald, three days." Draco muttered as he wished silently for a painful death, anything is more tolerable then this.


	7. VII

I'm sorry for having everyone wait so long for this chapter, but here it is. Enjoy.

Note- Akkalia- Yes I know it's not true, but it wasn't meant to be taken seriously. Hermione was simply trying to get Ron to think of other places that would be more hazardous. However, I have re-written that section to make it clearer.

* * *

"First, I'm going to get my eyesight back and then I'm going to murder you, then my mother and then my brothers for good measure." Grumble, grumble and grumble… that was all the redhead ever did, but the last remark spark a slight interest in the blonde. 

"Brothers, you have siblings?" During the last hour or so, Draco had remained silent for the rest of the track even to the point of not laughing at Ron's misfortunes of tripping or walking into things. On the other hand, Ron had been complaining all awhile to have missed anything. "How many?"

"Why so interested?" Ron snapped back, turning around to face his hiking partner. His vision hasn't let up a bit since the mishap, while the pain has subsided; his ability to see was as good as nothing, but now he had an irritating throbbing on the right side of his head that was getting more and more painful.

Dropping his backpack and letting his shoulder roll to release some tension between the joints as the blonde sighed irritably at the other. "You were going on and on about everything on nothing earlier and now that I am taking slight interests in your garbage you're refusing to elaborate." Ron having heard the bag being thumped onto the ground followed suit before sitting upon it. "Why do you keep doing that?" Draco asked when Ron gripped the side of his head for the umpteenth time.

"Doing what?" Was the mumbled reply as he hissed out in pain, now gripping both sides of his head, the throbbing was making him feel nauseated.

"Holding onto your head like that? Headache?" Draco asked as he rounded the smaller boy who instantly back away on his makeshift seat worried that in his moment of vulnerability, the blonde would strike.

"Yeah." Ron admitted somewhat flatly as he let out another pained hiss. "Got any painkillers or is there some stupid list of herbs on that guide McGonagall gave us that we have to find for me to chew on so I can get rid of this thing."

"Herbs?" Draco shook his head not that Ron could see anyways. "Herbs and rubbing wont cure crap, Tiger." Ron would have bristled at the name if he hadn't been so preoccupied on the pain that was pulsating through his brain. "Pinch the pressure points to rid the pain." Draco pulled up his backpack in front of Ron to imitate the redhead for a provisional seat. "Back to the question, how many siblings?"

"Is really isn't any of your business to know." If he could see, Ron would have gladly thrown a punch in the blonde's direction by now.

"I don't see why not. I'm simply asking a number off you, not about a bank account or house number, just asking how many brothers you have, it really isn't that personal." Draco rolled his eyes as he stared at the redhead with a bored fashion. "Besides, I would happily answer anything you'd ask me and I won't even lie to you. I said pinch the pressure points, it's distracting talking to someone who keeps hissing in pain and grabbing their head."

Ron gave a strangled muffle. "What pressure points?"

Again stormy grey eyes rolled in their sockets as he slapped Ron's hands away causing the redhead to cry out in indignation but before the boy could voice out anymore of his annoyance he felt a cool finger run up the side of his face with slight pressure towards his temple. "Where?"

"Where what?" Ron growled as he reached up to push those hands away only to be slapped upon again. "What are you doing?"

"You want this headache gone or not? Where does it hurt?" Draco asked with impatience.

Ron seems to be silent for a moment before answering. "Behind and above the right eye." He felt his breath catch in his lungs as those nimble fingers moved along his face coming to a rest as they positioned themselves directly onto a throbbing vein that was the source of Ron's discomfort. "Do you know what you're doing?"

"No and I might just screw up and press the wrong pressure to kill you." Despite any truth that may have been held in Draco's statement the redhead dismissed it and allowed the blonde to continue as he waited in silence and darkness. The pressure of Draco's fingers increased gradually, pressing onto the center of the ache so hard that Ron was now starting to have second doubts. "Hold still, Tiger." Draco said warningly as the redhead started to squirm uncomfortably. The pain didn't subsides at all, instead, it double……then tripled…. Ron felt a tear squeeze through his tightly closed eye and trickle its way down his cheek. It was getting unbearable and just as the redhead was about to forcibly break away from the blonde, Draco released, smirking.

"What the-" Ron breathed. "That fucking hurt you ass, what were you trying to d-" Wh-what? The pain? It was gone! Not lessened or reduced but completely gone. "How?"

"Pressure points." Draco said in a matter of fact tone as he pushed away from his seat and pulled his bag into an upright position and started to zip away at the pockets and holds on the material.

Ron rubbed at his head, baffled and amazed. "Whoa… thanks. I… uh… owe you on-" Ron was cut off as he felt the other male's presence close by, really close. A lump was swallowed as he felt a brush of warm breathe tingle across the bare exposure of skin on his neck and it took him a second later to recoil back. "What are you doing?"

"You said that you owed me one." Ron didn't like that tone in the blonde's voice. It was sly, mischievous and … husky, something that told the redhead to be very cautious. "And in return, I want you to k-"

"NO!" Ron burst out as he pushed away at the warm body before him blindly and stumbling back on his own bag to get himself upright to stand. "Get the hell away from me; I never said you could kiss me … you, you fucking sicko!"

Draco had staggered back a little and threw Ron a confused look. "Kiss you? Who said I wanted to kiss you?" He spat as he pulled on his shirt to straighten them out. "I was going to ask you to keep still! I wanted to see how your eyes were, to see if they were any better, you dolt." Folding his arms and donning a frustrated look upon his face the blonde carried on in a scoff. "And you call _me_ a sicko, you're the one who seems perverted."

Ron flushed with embarrassment but didn't back down as he fisted his hands into tights balls. "No more then you are! You're the one who was harassing me earlier on the other day and then even when I first arrived. What else am I suppose to expect from a pathetic jerk like you! You go around bullying others with those shit faced lackey of yours, if I wasn't blind I'd give you an upper cut right now!"

"Watch it, Tiger, I can give you back that headache along with a few bruises." The blonde sneered as his own fists clenched at his sides.

"So? Go on, do it. It's not like you haven't already!" Ron retorted back without missing a beat. "Huh? Go on! What? Now you have a conscience to not hit me because I'm blind? I thought that you would be that low anyways to hit a disadvantaged person."

"Stop." Ron heard the other male whisper maliciously. How did they suddenly get into such a heated argument within the last five minutes anyways?

Ron knew he should stop or else he'll feel the consequences, but he couldn't stop the next words that flew out of his mouth. "Or do you only hit people when you are surrounded by your two wretched idiots who only _claim_ to be your friends." That was all it took to snap the blonde as Ron cried out when he was suddenly slammed back against a rocky wall that seemingly appeared out of nowhere. The rocks surface was not at all smooth or comfortable as jutted out pieces poked into the redheads back and spine. This time however he was smart enough to keep his head clear from any collision.

"I do not care for what you may have to say to me, but you will _not._" This time Ron wasn't as fortunate as short nails dug into his shoulders and pulled him up only to be slammed back with even more force, the impact of hitting his head causing him bite onto his tongue. "You will not address my _friends_ in that manner again. Do I make my self clear?" Draco was responded with a blood stained saliva spat onto his right cheek. "Fine, have it your way then, Tiger."

With his shoulders released, the redhead crumpled to the ground, nursing his head feeling that headache returning again as he seethed at the horrid coppery taste that filled his mouth. Shit, he really hadn't meant for things to become so bad like that. Spitting out a mouthful of the metallic taste, he leaned his head back against the cliff to clear his head for a moment as his mind raced through everything that just happened. As angry as he thought he should feel right now, he couldn't help the sense of right and wrong that swirled in his head telling him that he was the cause for the start of this quarrel. After all, Draco had only meant to help this whole time…. Fuck he screwed up big time on this one and all that was left was for him to admit it.

"Malfoy?" Ron croaked as he turned his head to the side a little in hopes to hear the other male. "Malfoy I'm sorry for what I said, I… Malfoy?" Nothing…. nothing but the chirps of birds, the sounds of the breeze rustling through leaves and the music of nature. "Malfoy? You there? Don't play me man, talk." Nothing….

Feeling his heart beat increase, he lurched himself forward and Ron fumbled out with his hands, splaying them across the dirt left and right and it hit against the backpack that sat quietly on the ground. Grasping a hold onto it, he started to run his hand across the dirt again in search of the other backpack that belonged to Draco. It should be close by. "Malfoy, this isn't funny, where are you.? Talk damn it!" Hands were now frantically patting down around him as panic started to bury deep within his skull. Crying out in sudden pain as a stinging sensation pinched at his right index finger he brought his hand close to him as he scrambled back away from what it was that had hurt him. Glass, an insect, a spider?! Fuck, his hand was started to throb. Leaning back against the cliff again, his breathing started to become ragged as he looked around him blindly. Did the blonde just up and go and left him here on his own? "Malfoy, where are you?!" Ron bit his lip as he closed his eyes, panic now made itself feel at home within the redhead. "Draco……."

* * *

**End Chapter**

* * *


End file.
